


My Only Valentine

by rryiyu



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, prank
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rryiyu/pseuds/rryiyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler和Jamie参加Cabbie的节目，对他们的妈妈恶作剧，但是似乎事情往难以预料的方向发展了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Valentine

Tyler拨通了母亲的电话，他和摄像师对视一眼，笑了笑，吐吐舌头。  
Jamie正坐在他的厨房里，等着轮到他的时候。队长看着节目组给他的提示，试图将这些话说得更加自然些。Jamie Benn并不擅长说谎。  
Tyler Seguin自认为还挺擅长的。  
电话接通：“嘿，宝贝。”  
Tyler对着镜头和走出来的Jamie瘪瘪嘴：“我有个大消息要告诉你，希望你不要被吓到。”他清清嗓子正准备说下去，妈妈却打断了他。  
“哦宝贝你知道的，无论你怎么样我们都爱你，记得什么时候把Jamie带回来吃饭。”  
啥？Tyler瞪大了双眼，看他的队长，对方同样一脸不可置信的看着他，两个人同时把目光转向摄像师，这场恶作剧里唯一的局外人只是耸耸肩，一脸“早知道会这样”的表情。  
什么鬼。他做出这样的口型，妈妈在电话那头问：“我是不是说得太直接了？”  
怎么办，他看着对面的两个人，Jamie大概还是沉浸在震惊之中，反正Tyler也没打算指望他，摄像师抬手指了指，用口型告诉他“继续”。Tyler很快反应过来，这虽然不是他想到的发展，但是似乎会更有趣。  
“呃……是啊，我没想到你那么直接地说出来了……”他干笑了两声，“现在换我吓坏了。”不，其实他在忍笑。  
“我看出来很久了，所以呢，你还有什么要说的吗？”  
“呃……我想说，我这次是认真的。”他深吸一口气，沉下嗓音，力图不要笑出声，“我和Jamie Benn坠入爱河了。”Jamie瞪着他，他躲闪着对方的目光，扯了扯嘴角。  
“哦我的天哪，你知道你现在听起来像谁吗？”母亲的声音里第一次带了惊讶的感觉。  
“谁？”  
“你爸爸。”我爸爸？Tyler觉得自己现在就想挂了电话笑倒在沙发上。  
“我打算在今年情人节，向他求婚。”他不得不在说完这句话之后把手机挪远点，摄像师也在那里无声地狂笑。  
Jamie则笑得很奇怪，但Tyler并没有看他。  
“哦，Tyler你之前为什么没有告诉我这件事。你要向他求婚？不应该是他向你求婚吗？”  
“……我是这么打算的，我……”  
妈妈再次打断了他：“今天是愚人节吗？”  
“今天不是愚人节……”当然是，他在心里补充了句，希望能够把手指交叉。  
“我会给他一只小狗，然后从我的西装里面掏出戒指……”他挑挑眉，看着Jamie。  
“我的意思是我为你感到高兴，我只是……”Tyler转头忍笑。  
“我最后的问题是……你有外婆的结婚戒指吗？或者奶奶的？”Tyler稳住声音里的颤抖，他捂住嘴。  
“外婆的戒指？”  
“对……哦这一切都发生得太快了。”最后一句是实话。  
“搞什么……你在说谎！”  
“我没有啊妈妈……”  
“你就是在说谎，Jamie要女士戒指干什么。还有什么小狗，都是哄女生的伎俩啊。”  
“好吧妈妈我在说谎。”他终于忍不住笑了起来。  
“你……”  
“对。”他笑得前仰后合，一条腿都抬了起来。  
“你这个混蛋，你让我哭了！”妈妈说。  
他笑着回答：“我很抱歉。你才是我唯一的Valentine。”  
“你自己想出来的吗？”  
“不我在节目上……”他挥挥手，“嘿，妈妈。”  
“可你听起来那么令人信服，而且你和Jamie显然……”  
“哦，谢谢你。但别，别让我结婚啊，你怎么会让我在23岁就和人订婚。”妈妈想反驳几句，最后却笑出了声。  
“我觉得我刚才轻了20磅！我都被吓尿了，我再也不喜欢看Cabbie了。”妈妈听起来真的颇为恼怒。  
“抱歉。”Tyler笑了。  
挂了电话，Jamie摊手：“我现在可不敢打我妈的电话了，她一定会打我的屁股的，字面意义上的。”  
“你不过是怕她和我妈一样的反应而已。”Tyler嘲笑他。  
“所以呢，你妈妈是你的Valentine，你愿意做我的Valentine吗，Tyler Seguin？”他问。  
Tyler愣了下，然后笑了：“乐意之至。”


End file.
